


Violets Can Cause More Damage Than Love

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: Jaewon’s only goal in his current life did for someone to recognize that he’s there, and he has emotions too.minsoo finally sees that jaewon just needs help
Relationships: Lee Minsoo | Ahn Jaewon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Violets Can Cause More Damage Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a bit short, but i really didn’t know what to do with it.

death was a common thing to fear.

the existence of death scares many people.

no one deserves to die young.

ahn jaewon knew this, but the amount of petals he had been coughing up lately was worrying.

it seemed like a dream when it first started, but as time carried on, so did the petals. the soft violet purple stung his throat with a pain no one should feel.

jaewon's entire life felt like that song, heather, on repeat. he could never remember who it's by, but the few times he heard it he felt his stomach drop. it didn't make him feel better knowing others had to deal with such pain. some found peace in the fact that they weren't alone, but jaewon despised that some people had to be such assholes as to not understand or see others feelings.

the only person he didn't despise was the one who caused this.

dongho kang, an emotionally dense male with zero relationship experience. he never noticed the long stares from jaewon. perhaps that's because idols are used to having eyes on them.

jaewon just needed emotional closure. dongho couldn’t provide that in the way he needed.

minsoo seemed to notice this. for jaewon, his emotions and feelings being noticed was all he ever wanted. minsoo didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

over time he had noticed the soft, violet petals scattered around jaewon’s room. when minsoo realized what was really going on, and why jaewon loved the attention he gave, he confronted his red haired friend.

the petals stopped showing up. jaewon seemed happy.

dongho didn’t know why, but he felt empty as he noticed jaewon grow farther and farther away. he didn’t know if he should talk to the male, but he couldn’t will himself to do it, as he noticed minsoo had gotten there before him. he peered through the barely cracked open door. jaewon was sat on his bed, eyes wide and crying, a bloody tissue in his hand. the male looked like he’d been through a lot. new and old scratched littered around his throat, bags under his eyes, it was clear he had been crying from the puffy red look to them.

minsoo was standing before him, crying.

in the blink of an eye minsoo was on jaewon’s lap. loud sobs sounded from minsoo, but dongho could tell they weren’t sad.

minsoo lifted his head. he was smiling behind all of the tears.


End file.
